Tenir la forme
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Yaoi La kinésithérapie et de beaux bishonen pléonasme sportifs, vous obtiendrait cette fanfic


Titre: Tenir la forme  
Auteur: Kim-chan en vacances (avec Bac bientôt XD)  
Source: Hanakimi  
Genre: Yaoi  
Disclamer: si, si Hasaya-sama me les a donné…non, juste prété le temps d'une fic, j'avoue…  
Commentaire: Muahahaha, voilà un couple improbable, quoique, si je fais une fanfic dessus, c'est possible, non ? Tout est possible dans une fanfic, c'est vrai. Quel couple ? Hum, je ne le dirai pas. Faut lire…on le devine assez vite

**Tenir la forme**

Osaka, paradis des jeune filles. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça grouille de beau bishonen. Un seul soucis, c'est un lycée réservé aux garçons. Dommage, rabattons nous alors sur les histoires de ses garçons. Il y a bien une fille dans ce lycée, mais pour une fois, ne faisons pas d'elle le personnage central. Prenons plutôt son confident, le médecin scolaire, Umeda Hokuto. Bishonen gay de 27 ans, Umeda est le gentil médecin scolaire sadique d'Osaka. Il a le savoir ultime et sait presque tout ce qui se passe au lycée.

Pourquoi il ne dénonce pas la fille ? Parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire aussi Elle est comme son frère, allergique aux gay, un peu moins peut être. Mais elle avait cette fâcheuse manie de le déranger pour rien. Et cette fois, il était vraiment occuper. C'était très physique. Enfin, heureusement qu'il venait de finir la séance de kinésithérapie.

-Vous m'avez fait très peur, docteur…  
-Moi-même, je pourrais pas être avec un gars pareil…mon pauvre corps ne tiendrait pas le coup…

Mais quelle idée. Lui avec un mec de cette trempe, lui qui avait le sport en horreur en plus. Ça n'allait plus. Qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ses problèmes avec son idole, alors comment pourrait-elle se mêler de sa vie privée ? Enfin, les garçons pré-pubères ne l'intéressent pas. Même si Kujo-kun n'avait pas grand chose de l'adolescent pré-pubère, mais tenait déjà plus de l'adulte.

Kujo avait aussi tout du sportif. Il entretenait bien sa forme physique, allait souvent au dojo et n'était pas appelé "Kujo le Shura" pour rien. De plus, il avait un air si calme sur son visage, qui contrastait tellement avec tous ceux du dortoir n°1. Eux qui sont si fidèles à Tenouji. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Et Ashiya qui vient de les rejoindre, enfin ça lui ressemble bien. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

Et voilà que ces imbéciles venaient le voir parce qu'ils ne savent pas se ménager. Encore cinq à "réparer". Encore ce Kujo, pourtant il devrait connaître ses limites.

-Faire des efforts, c'est dépasser ses limites.

Le sport était pour les simples d'esprit ou les maso, pensa Umeda. C'était à se demander parfois ce qu'il faisait dans une école réputé pour ses sportifs ? Aller savoir, peut être pour tous ses beaux jeunes hommes l'entourant ?…En tout cas, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, le lieutenant Kujo, cette fois. Le docteur ne ferait pas son boulot dans la douceur non plus. Mais l'adolescent ne broncha pas, subissait son traitement impassiblement. Quoiqu'il avait l'air de souffrir un peu.

-La prochaine fois, ne viens pas, fait plutôt attention.  
-Le principe du karaté n'est pas d'entraîner son corps, mais son esprit.  
-Quel sport débile. Enfin tous les sports sont idiots.  
-Vous devriez en faire pour rester en forme.  
-De quoi je me mêle.

Kujo lançait son sourire narquois et partait. Umeda reprenait sa place à son bureau, savourant une tasse de café bien méritée. Non mais voilà que cet étudiant se permettait de lui faire des réflexions, quelle impertinence. En quoi il avait besoin de faire du sport ? Il était très bien comme il était. Il claquait des doigts et il avait un garçon pour passer la nuit. Il n'avait aucun problème.

Un jour plutôt tranquille à l'infirmerie. Enfin, l'entraînement matinal allait finir et Umeda se préparait à revoir ses "chers" sportifs maladroits. Fallait toujours qu'ils viennent l'embêter pour si peu: une foulure, des égratignures…rien de bien grave.

-Ohayo sensei. Je suis le dernier.  
-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.  
-Si ça vous ennuie de soigner les gens, pourquoi êtes-vous médecin scolaire ?  
-Mêles-toi de tes affaires.

Cela devenait une habitude chez ce karateka de venir et toujours à la fin. Il enlevait sa chemise pour la séance de kiné. Enfin, être médecin permettait de voir de belles choses. Comme Mizuki l'avait remarqué, pour faire la séance de kiné, leur position prêtait une peu à confusion. Mais cela ne les gênait pas vraiment, si personne ne les surprenait bien sûr.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à faire du sport, sensei ?  
-Pour quoi faire ?  
-Hum, rien qu'un peu plus de force dans votre massage.  
-Et comme ça ?  
-Itai…J'en demandais pas tant sensei, répondit simplement l'adolescent avec son habituel sourire.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant.  
-Vous, sensei.  
-Tu es bien impertinent, chuchota Umeda à l'oreille de son patient.

D'habitude Mizuki ou tous autres élèves auraient peur, s'écarteraient, réagiraient, mais pas Kujo. Il continua de sourire, son air narquois ayant élu domicile sur son visage. Umeda se jura de le lui faire perdre. Mais peine perdu. C'était comme un jeu.

-Vous vous amusez bien, sensei ?  
-Parce que tu veux devenir mon jouet ?  
-Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse ?

Provocation ultime du lieutenant Kujo. Le massage pris vite une tournure plus langoureuse pour le plaisir des deux hommes. Mais ils ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de ce qui allait se passer en suite.

Les mains du docteur parcouraient le dos musclé du karateka. Ce dernier était dans l'incapacité de bouger, Umeda étant assit sur lui. S'il le voulait, il pourrait renverser la situation. Mais il décida de rester une marionnette entre les mains du docteur, qui, fallait l'avouer, se débrouillait très bien.

-Sensei, vous vous amusez bien ?  
-Aurais-tu déjà marre d'être mon jouet ?  
-Peut être, répondit le karatéka.

Pendant qu'il prononçait ces paroles, il avait réussit à se retourner sur le dos, de façon que le docteur était maintenant assit sur son ventre. L'adolescent regardait le médecin scolaire dans ses yeux dorés, le sourire aux lèvres. Son aîné semblait amusé par l'initiative de son cadet et comptait bien en profiter. Les doigts d'Umeda parcouraient le torse musclé du sportif qui se laissait faire et l'aîné repéra quelques zones plus ou moins sensible, au vu des frissons parcourant le corps de Kujo.

Umeda remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres qui effleuraient les muscles du karatéka. Il remonta jusqu'au cou de Kujo. Mais l'adolescent décida de ne pas être un pantin plus longtemps. Il profita de la position de Hokuto pour inverser leur rôle et mettre le sensei sur le dos. Le médecin scolaire fut surpris et amusé de ce changement. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans la même tenu que son partenaire.

Kujo ne mis pas longtemps à découvrir que le cou du docteur était un endroit particulièrement sensible et délicieux. Quelle sensation enivrante. Umeda jouait avec une mèche de son cadet. Mais ce dernier ce lassa un peu de la gorge, certes séduisante, du docteur. Il le regardait dans les yeux et leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les deux hommes avaient apprécié leurs caresses précédentes, mais aimaient encore plus ce baiser.

C'était un baiser passionné, rien de bien chaste. Leurs langues formaient un merveilleux ballet que seul le manque d'oxygène arrêta. Kujo souriait de plus belle, inspirant des pensées pas très innocentes au médecin scolaire. Kujo fut un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus consentant. Umeda avait rarement était ainsi dominé, si ce n'est jamais. Et surtout par un adolescent. Ce dernier allait franchir le pas de la porte quand il se retourna avec un dernier sourire narquois.

-Sensei, merci pour la séance de kinésithérapie. Dommage que le club est fermé demain.

Umeda resta pensif un instant. Il reconsidéra son avis sur les adolescent pré-pubères. Ils ne l'étaient pas tellement que ça finalement. Deux minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à faire semblant d'écouter les jérémiades d'une adolescente. Et son avis sur les adolescentes pré-pubères ? Que des problèmes. Il y a des jours où tout rappelle au docteur pourquoi il est médecin et gay…

**Fin**

Nya ! J'ai faillit oublier que le seme c'est Kujo et pas Umeda. C'est à cause du commentaire " Moi-même, je pourrais pas être avec un gars pareil…mon pauvre corps ne tiendrait pas le coup…" que j'ai voulut sacrifier son pauvre corps. Enfin, il n'a pas trop souffert, promis. Kujo, dans le vrai manga, on dirait trop un couple avec Kadoma. Kadoma est amoureux de lui ou quoi ? Je me demande parfois…


End file.
